


[podfic] Sherlock Has a Cold

by sly (curiously_me), themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collaborative podfic performance of "Sherlock Has a Cold."</p><p>
  <i>Sherlock has a cold. He is, of course, insufferable about it. John suffers stoically.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sherlock Has a Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sherlock Has A Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268454) by [Trilliah (Randomslasher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/pseuds/Trilliah). 



> So, in April of 2013, themusecalliope was a feeling under the weather and looking to put that bug to good use. When she asked for a fic rec (to podfic sick), I knew just the thing and with the author's permission (THANK YOU!), we created a dual voice production of "Sherlock Has a Cold."
> 
> Sadly, I let RL get in the way and have only recently finished the editing and covering of this podfic project.
> 
> Regardless of the time it took to get this posted, I hope you enjoy this podcollab and rest assured that themusecalliope is much improved. :)

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:10:08 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5BSherlock%5D%20Sherlock%20Has%20a%20Cold.mp3) | **Size:** 9.38 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5BSherlock%5D%20Sherlock%20Has%20a%20Cold.m4b) | **Size:** 11.1 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting this podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos would make us the happiest podficcers ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
